For Every Action
by Pirated
Summary: A simple short moment between Wat and Geoff. Will leaves with Rolland and instructs Geoff and Wat to stay behind. GeoffWat my first yaoi so dont make fun you monkey gits
1. Chapter 1

**Pirated:** Hey my little literature seeking land-lovers! This is your Captian speaking offering you a change from my One Piece Adventures. I have recently discovered that people have fanficts for A Knights Tale, so I thought I'd add one of my own. My two favorite characters Watt and Geoff, the two are so great. Watt slow, and funny, not gifted with a large vocabulary, and Geoff, smooth talking and a man or many words. I don't know why I made this yaoi but I did so bite me.

The rain fell thick from the skies above Cheapside and coated everything in blanket of water. The skies were grey and made Cheapside look even greyer. Darker clouds were forming in the east and Geoff knew the rain would last a while.

"What are we doing here again?" Wat said in a half sigh. Wat and Geoff sat on a few stray barrels that were left outside. They were instructed to stay there until Will and Roland came back.

"_Just wait here until we get back alright?" said Will_

"_Well, what we suppose to do till then?" Wat said stuffing the last bit of his tansy cake into his mouth._

"_I dunno, just don't move…" Will said motioning for Roland to follow him as he walked off. "…Until me and Roland get back!" _

"We're sitting here in the pouring rain waiting for _Sir Ulrich_..." Geoff said in a mocking tone. "…to get back." "Well why don't we leave?" Wat said getting up from his barrel. "Because…" Geoff started with an exasperated sigh "He told us to wait here, not to move until he came back to get us." He had said those same words at least a hundred times and Wat still continued to ask him those same questions. "Look…I'm sure he won't be much longer, have conviction in Will and for the sake of the good lord stop asking me those same questions."

Wat's wet clothes slimed onto his body as he sat back down. He was completely soaked from head to toe. He kicked to barrel a bit with his foot and looked around. "Conviction?" Wat said after a bit turning towards Geoff. "Yes, conviction." Geoff said solemnly. "What's that?" Wat piped. "Conviction? You know to _have_ conviction…?" Wat starred at Geoff with a confused and baffled look on his face. "Conviction, you know like to have faith and confidence in, fervor if you will." Geoff removed his long coat. It was pretty warm outside and all the water was adding a lot of extra weight to his over coat. He threw it onto the many other barrels that were around them and it made a loud, _shlump_, as it hit the top. He ruffled his thin wet hair and turned towards Wat. "I don't understand half the things you say." Wat said giving Geoff a perplexed look. "Well, that works well I guess. I don't understand _any_ of the things you do." Geoff flashed Wat a cheeky smile "OR think." Wat shot up as his wet clothes clung to his chest. "I'm about this FONGING CLOSE MATE I swear to god!" Geoff let out a small laugh. Wat was so easy so set off. A comment here, a insult there and next thing you knew he was ready to fight. "Why don't you just shut your mouth eh!" Wat spat glaring at the blonde writer. "Go ahead and hit me." Geoff said also getting up from his seated position on his barrel. "You punch like a girl." He gave a taunting smile and the next thing he knew Wat's fist was in his face.

Geoff opened his eyes slowly and saw a blurry Wat offering his hand towards him. He grabbed it and was pulled to his feet. He wobbled for a bit placing his hand on his forehead. "OUCCHHH!" He yelled looking up at Wat. "Well you started it!" Wat yelled. "You always start it! Every time!" Geoff moved next to Wat. "Why you always gotta do that?" Geoff paused for a moment and faintly smiled at Wat. "Why?" Geoff said, Wat stared at him waiting for the answer.

**Pirated:** Chapter One Done! Please read and review! It makes your Captian smile. And you want to make your Captain smile don't you? NO? WALK THE PLANK YOU LAND SCUM! No seriously comment pweeze.


	2. Chapter 2

**PIRATED**: HOLY SHIT IM ALIVE! AHOY THERE! UR CAPTIAN HAS MADE IT THROUGH THE STORM! Aye I have been gone a long time, ha check out this new chapie man. Oh, and ALSO expect updates on LEE and My other Sanji Zoro Nami ficty fict, im a little stuck so yeah expect a small delay

"You always start it! Every time!" Geoff moved next to Wat. "Why you always gotta do that?" Geoff paused for a moment and faintly smiled at Wat. "Why?" Geoff said, Wat stared at him waiting for the answer.

Geoff walked over to Wat and cocked a smile at Wat. Wat flinched, as Geoff moved closer. A bit too close for Wat's comfort. "Uh… um… errh… uh, yeah…wh-"

Geoff slowly moved his hands up to rest on Wat's cheeks and in one fluid motion took Wat's lips for his own. And for a moment the world was still. The clouds seized to move and the rain seemed to have stopped falling. Geoff Slowly pulled away and as if the very kiss itself was a brake lever, the world seemed to start up again and Wat noticed the rain again.

Wat stood there in frozen in place starring at Geoff whose eyes were half lidded and mouth drawn up into a cheeky smile. His eyes wandered from Geoff to the ground to the buildings to the sky.

"Because you're SO easy to set off." Geoff said "Because it's the only attention I get out of an idiot like you…." He said moving closer to Wat again, wrapping his arms around his neck. "…and because…" Geoff placed a small peck on Wat's cheek. "You're cute when you're mad at me."

**Pirated: **WOW, yessums indeed. I decided this aint gonna be no pansy long story but an accumulation of bits and pieces of Wat Geoff cause I heart them so much, I have to go admire Depp and Bloom now but I will return and write more I swear. This is just to hold ya over for a bit. Don't worry me hardies more tales are on the way!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pirated**: AHOY THERE! Yer pleasurable Captain speaking! I- …..What with all the blank faces? Thought I was dead did ye? WELL it takes more than writers block laziness and the Kraken to keep ur Captain down Yah ha ha harrr!! Welcome back me maties to more Watt and Geoff. Another chapter for ye to enjoy….pleasure doing …non beneficial business with ya.

* * *

"Cock-a-doodle THRICE! I deny him…THRICE he denied him- "

…yelled a religious man in red robes preaching to a crowd on listeners and a _BANG_! could be heard coming from Geoff as he indicated which event Will would compete in, as Watt rode by in his newly purchased robes making him look trim, cut, clean and, _secretly in Geoff's opinion_, rather cute he must say.

"Whoo-Hoo-ooo!" Shouted Watt as he brought the horse to a stop in front of Geoff, Will and Roland. He grinned as he dismounted.

"What…?" Will said grinning equally as he gave a small laugh. "Watt, tell me did u see her?" Watt smiled like a drunken fool as he arrogantly walked towards Will seeming a bit unsteady. "Did she read the letter?" Will said bustling with excitement

"Yes, and yes" Watt piped

"AND…??" Will said busting with impatience and enthusiasm.

Watt gave a sort of gloomy grimace as he turned his head downwards….Will looked on his smile fading a bit.

"….She's coming to Paris HA!" Watt grinned and gave a laugh

Will joining the laugh as the two of them bounded up and down. Will would've punched him for that trick but was much to happy and ecstatic that his love was coming to see him.

"Well did she give you anything for me in return??" Will said looking like a school boy being given a bag of candy. Watt looked down and scrunched his face into an awkward frown.

"Did she give you a letter or t token??" Will said grinning for ear to ear with an eager smile. "She did"

"Uh…..eh…eha-um…"Watt babbled non-coherently. "Ah…I mean…uh…"

"Well what is it Watt! Come on give it to me…" Will said giving a sad puppy dog face wanting whatever it was Watt had that his love had given him.

Watt looked to both sides of him and suddenly placed both his hands on Will's checks and gave him a small kiss right smack on the lips. Afterwards quickly pulling back and spitting on the ground.

Will paused for a moment wondering what in gods name had just happened until it struck him that that was what Jocelyn had given him.

"….YES!!" He shouted "YEAH!" turning towards Geoff and Roland as he gave a small jump into the air "Woo!" "HELL YES!!"

The three gave their "lord" odd looks as he bounded around.

"You- she- ki- kissed…that means she….YEAH!!" Will yelled and ran off to continue bounding as Roland gave a small smile and nod. Geoff's smile however was a teensy bit despondent and nod a bit bitter as he watched will run off. Afterward turning his head towards a spitting Watt wondering…. _Bet that was nice_...

* * *

**Pirated:** Well well well it looks like that kiss made someone a little hot under the collar and a little jealous perhaps? I leave that up to you to play out for ye selves. Comments certainly make this sea Dog write a bit more often and are much obliged. Until I write again! Ur loving Captain ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Pirated:** HOLY GOD I'm STILL ALIVE?? HOW BE THAT FOR YE? AH-har har har!! (lolz I wrote moar)

* * *

"Aaaaand…one and two, three…four" came Kate's rhythmatic sing-song voice ringing through the barn.

The sun had set and the dim barn torches lit up the floor as best they could as the two couples skipped in tune down the hall. Following the spoken rhythm, each couple holding their partners by their pinkie alone, they quickly picked up how to dance through the ferres' basic instruction.

Spinning in a circle still clutched to Will's pinkie, via his own, Watt was barley trying to learn the dance steps. Considering he wouldn't actually ever have to know how to dance he really didn't care.

"Change Partners!" yelled Kate and Will let go of Watts's finger and moved in Kate's direction.

Will and Kate partnered up as to make sure William picked up the dance steps as quickly as possible. When he went out of step, Kate kept on going quickly pulling him back into rhythm with her and, still continuing on, told him his mistakes and instructed him to watch her feet without actually watching. The nobles would certainly notice if Will was looking down at his feet/partners feet at the banquet.

Watt looked quick at Kate and Will and realized …_shit_. Hooking a shared pinkie with his new partner Watt spit a scoff at the flamboyant irritating herald. Chaucer turned his head slightly and gave shined a smile in Watts direction following him with his eyes. Watt just looked straight ahead. He had already been mocked enough by the trying writer and having been smacked on the wrists for trying to fight him. Thought he was kind of proud he caught him right in the beak for his girl comment earlier.

Chaucer's coat spun around his thighs as his heels followed the imaginary circle in the dirt on the floor. But should he really been focused on that right now? No, Watt's head snapped up immediately realizing exactly what he had just been focused on. Glancing quickly back at his partners face his features froze. A huge smile, as if his smile could have gotten any bigger, formed on the face of that cheeky poem chaser. Apparently his partner had also realized what Watt's wandering eyes were glancing at.

Watt's face went red and brows furrowed as he gripped Chaucer's pinkie firmly and wrenched it forward as the stopped circling and sashayed forward. Looking at Will and Kate in front of them Watt thanked the dance for having a step where the couple looks in the opposite direction as the polonaise down the hall. Will and Kate then both looked the left, and Watt copied the movements as well. What he didn't expect was that Chaucer wasn't quite following the rules of the dance and hadn't moved his eyes from Watt's face.

"You're not gonna wear your hair like that are yah?"

"Is there another way?" Will said back to Kate as she gave a laugh at his pauper presentation of himself.

Watt was just glad it was pretty much ov- why_ is he starring at me so fonging MUCH??_

Once again, or should he say just once in general 'cause he didn't think Geoff's gaze had ever been broken, was on him. Looking at Rolland as they passed by him he gave him a hateful look.

Wish I could sew and Rolland was paired_ up with this ass. _Though, those were his surface thoughts his features wouldn't allow him to hide that oh so red flush he was sporting since he hooked his pinkie with Geoff's.

* * *

**Pirated: **yeah just a little thing I noticed and wrote while watching A Knights Tale again. (I miss heath cries an ocean) But yeah I thought this was cute and I felt bad for like never ever updating. So I have so enjoy D


	5. Chapter 5

**Pirated: **OH GOOD GLOCKS _O gyrarrrgh I be back. HA HARR! ... i can't believe I'm back. I had forsaken this place. For those who watch this never updating story (ha) with hope n faith that I would write more well BLESS THE GODS ! (A knights Tale was on tv and i was in the mood to watch it AND write something) anyways N joy. Just another drabble, but it came into my head and I thought it was funny.

* * *

"Tan...sy ca-" Wat stammered in his mead filled unconscious state. Another mug in his hand, half drank. A full stomach, the dimly lit bar room, the chair, not exactly comfortable as their sleeping bags in their tent back at the festival's permitted camping area, but sitting was more than enough of a comfort from all the standing and running around they had all done that day. Another jousting tournament, more florins and a meal like he'd only had when William won the finals of their last big run. Images of Count Adamar whimpering on his back still splayed over his dreams which caused him to snicker, as well as snort and groan as he settled back down, head in his arms, and drooling over his sleeve.

Chaucer looked over to him with an, odd fascination, like one would have watching a jester get into his ridiculously thick pants and then try to move in them expecting graceful moves. The red headed man was a mystery in himself, if Wat couldn't tell what was going through his head because of his complex thoughts and 'confusin words', the blonde was just as lost in that mess of haze and fog that Wat called actual thoughts. Head propped on his hand, slightly over his mouth, the other slightly tipping his own cup, still a third full, not completely over, but just enough to keep its balance and make the mundane action worth doing. A lack luster look wrought over his features, eyes lidded as he starred, at the man with hair the color of the setting sun. The setting sun and the morning next's. "The morning next..." he hummed out. He could make a poem about that, not about Wat, just...a poem in general. He was a writer but lately all he had been doing is writing and practicing speeches for his Sir William Thatcher. Well not at the moment, at the moment he had drank Wat under the table. Kate had gone, Roland sometime after when he and Wat went at it like always, and now with the bar mostly empty save for a small trickle of people, like them, staying for enough booze to tip a horse, seated at the bar and a few tables around them. "Wat" he said to that sleeping mound.

The man didn't respond, heavily sedated with that warm tavern air and the alcohol running through him. Geoff just kept starring, what had he expected the man hadn't budged for the last hour and a half, through the loud cheers and voices that had been around them. Without those last grunts and snores he would have though the man was dead. More contemplative starring, and a small shift in his chair, couple with the boredom of sitting there practically alone, he decided to get up, but before he got out of that chair he looked back to Wat. He couldn't leave him there alone, heaving a sigh he leaned in to shake the man's shoulder, getting just an annoying grunt in response. Making a face to match that lacking response he got in return. About to heave another sigh, he stood a bit and used that breath to blow out the elevated candle that dimly lit their table. Watching the smoke rise up into the rafters he looked back down and leaned in before stopping short of that, idiotic was a good word for that face. Studying it for a moment, he took a quick look behind him, the tavern maids having all gone save for one helping the man behind the bar clean for the night, scoured the rest of the place, looking to make sure no wandering eyes look upon their own actions.

He leaned in to those pink lips that were at times lost in that tanned skin and that equally orange hair around them, but before he matched them with his own he stopped, making a disgusted face and a disappointed scoff. Drool was pouring out of the corner of the other's mouth and like hell was he going to tangle his with something like that. Picking up that heavy head and using his own sleeve to rub that face gruffly till it was gone, he dropped it discerningly out of his hand, and pushed his chair in as it hit the table, causing the mugs to shake and Wat to startle awake, jolting upright in his seat and yelling gibberish as if he was suddenly being attacked on all sides. "Wh-a- wh-Fongin-! What-?" dazed eyes blinking and looking around frantically before they settled on the table in front of him. "What'-re wha" he looked up with that half asleep, half drunk expression at his, friend not exactly the right word, but the hell if he knew what was up or down at the moment.

"Let's go. It's late." Chaucer said with a tone that sounded slightly agitated but then when he dealt with the blonde he always sounded like that. "Awright" he slurred with that ineloquent English he favored speaking in. The more educated, moved off as Wat stood, ignoring the fact that he'd spilt his drink on himself when he woke so abruptly and just followed the other out.

* * *

**Pirated:** Wow. Yeah so there that is. I may or may not continue this is tiny drabbles. If it gets comments or such. If it doesn't I will forget. Legit. (has a shit for brains memory/resolve)


End file.
